1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to a clamping device for clamping mold boards together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical clamping device for mold boards is disclosed in FIG. 4 and comprises a base 11 having a hole 111 formed in the middle portion and having a bracket 12 extended upward therefrom, the bracket 12 includes a space 13 formed between a pair of wall members 15, and a chamber 14 communicated with the space 13 and connected with the hole 111, a bolt for coupling mold boards may extend into the chamber 14 via the hole 111 and to be fixed in place, a lever 16 includes a lower end pivotally coupled between the wall members 15 and a plurality of teeth 17 located in the chamber 14 for engaging with the bolt so as to lock the bolt in place, and a spring 18 for biasing the lever 16, whereby, the mold boards can be solidly fixed together. However, the upper portion of the wall members 15 is exposed such that water or dust, particularly the mud, slurry or concrete such that the parts of the clamping device are apt to be rusted, and such that the working life of the clamping device is short.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clamping devices for mold boards.